trainlover476youtubefandomcom-20200214-history
TOMY Thomas and Friends
'''TOMY Thomas and Friends '''is trainlover476's Thomas & series full of stupid and random comedy in each and every video and hosts a number of redubs. The show has 10 or so million views and its the most popular YouTube comedic Thomas and Friends series ever. The actual air time for this show as of right now is from 2007 - 2012. Episodes Season 1 *Prolouge: The begining of the show. *April Fools: James and Gordon prank their friends. *The Secret Tender Club: Percy isn't allowed in the sheds due to Gordon having a secret club (which isn't really secret). *Edward's Big Mess-Up (movie only): Edward loses to S.C. Ruffey and helps the engines on the bridge. *Tricked or Treat: Percy and Thomas try to scare everyone on Halloween night. *Percy on the Run: Percy runs away after running over someone's car. Season 2 *A Shade of Orange: James returns with a new voice and falls in love with new engine Molly. *Christmas (movie only): It's Christmastime and Santa's coming, but Thomas gets captured by Scary Yeti. *Knock-Out Thomas: Thomas needs to be brave because his childhood bully Neville is coming. *Thomas in Love: Thomas falls in love with Rosie, the new engine. *Jibblies IV: The first halloween video. *Whack a Mole-ron: Big Mikey the French Crane gets a new game called "Whack-a-mole Ron". *Donut Unto Others: Henry and Toby make their very own doughnut stands. *I Was a Teenage Resident Evil Moron: The second halloween video. Shorts *Gameshow Carnival Episode I: Friends Fornever: Henry and Percy do a gameshow called Gameshow Carnival. Their first game is called "Friends Fornever"! *Business Trip: James and Henry go on a business trip. Season 3 *150th Video-versary: Henry is in the shed while watching a fire on the track. Meanwhile, Thomas makes a funny clipshow. *Gameshow Carnival 2: Rooftop Stranded: Thomas and his friends have to stay on the roof of the shed in order to win a "bamillion" dollars, but things go wrong when hosts Toby and Chris McTrain cause havoc. *Henry & the Brain Eating-MeteorMV: Henry finds a man eating brain. *The Future of Tomy Thomas And Friends: Thomas and his friends go to the future. the for real future of tomy thomas and friends ask tomy thomas and friends Shorts *Donut Unto Others: Another "Dount Unto Others" short that features Gordon as the chef and James as his health inspector. *149.5: Henry gets goofy. Cast *Trainlover476: Thomas, Percy, Henry, Bill, Ben, Skarloey, Freddie, Rocky, Scruffey, Oliver, Toad, Duck, Harvey, Arthur, Neville, Murdoch, Annie, Clarabel, Elizabeth, Isabella, Jack, Alfie, Snow Monster, Troublesome Trucks, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Postmanson, James's Shoulder Angel, and The Narrator *Missoliverandblossom: Gordon, Santa Claus, Thomas's Driver, Mighty, Mac, and Big Mikey *Willliam101525: James *FlameAmigo619: Donald, Douglas, Salty, and Duncan *Trainboy7: Toby, Max and Monty *Trainmaster844: Spongebob, Reporter and Sir Handel *Skullzproductions: Dennis *GTPS2: Rusty *SteamTeamRedubUK: Edward *Emilyfan619: Emily *Deadexecs: Molly, Rosie, Molly's Shoulder Angel, and Molly's Shoulder Devil *RustyFanGirlForever: Mavis Category:trainlover476 Category:TOMY Thomas and Friends Category:Characters Category:Protagonists